El partido
by LizaNny
Summary: Zim y Gir van a un partido de futbol, Zim comienza a pensar un plan para dominar al planeta, y pronto se lleva una sorpresa al saber que el y Dib son el espectáculo de medio tiempo... mal summary, lo siento . .


**INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DEL GENIO JHONEN VASQUEZ **(si fuera mío seria un completo desastre ._.)

**Yo solo utilizo los personajes de dicha serie con el único fin de entretener **(y por mera diversión mía)

**Dedico este fic a Kirmi-neesan, Lety-neesan, Ryu-chan y Nyappy-san ^^**

_**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**PARTIDO**

-Gir… no creo que obtengamos información sobre la vida humana asistiendo a esta clase de eventos- dijo el ojivioleta mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas, no le agradaba la idea de ir a un partido de futbol

-Por supuesto que lo es amo… probablemente pueda sacar un plan para gobernar la Tierra estando en este lugar- Gir estaba disfrazado de perrito, se sentó a lado de Zim

-Tienes razón Gir… aquí hay demasiadas personas… lo que quiere decir que a los humanos les encanta este deporte terrícola llamado 'futbol', podríamos convocarlos a todos a un partido en el que les vendamos dulces contaminados con el nuevo suero que estoy formulando y que sirve para controlar cerebros… -Zim se quedó pensativo, para después comenzar a reír como loco, atrayendo la atención de los demás presentes, de nuevo se quedo callado- Amo a los humanos- se giro hacia la izquierda y abrazo al humano que estaba a lado

-¡Suéltame estúpido extraterrestre!

A Zim se le hizo muy familiar aquella voz, de inmediato soltó a ese humano.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí tonto humano?- gritó Zim

-Seguramente te estoy siguiendo ¿no?- contestó Dib con hastío- papá compró unos boletos porque cree que me gusta el soccer… pero el se tuvo que ir y me dejó aquí- el pelinegro lo miro con enfado- pero aun asi, yo estoy seguro que mi equipo ganará - sonrío confiado y después le mostró la lengua

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso al gran Zim estúpida larva?- Zim se subió a su asiento y le señalo con el dedo- ¡te comerás tus palabras cuando mi equipo gane!

-Ese equipo de remera roja lleva 3 liguillas sin ganar… en cambio el mío, le ha ganado esas tres liguillas- Dib cruzo los brazos por enfrente de su pecho

-¿Te refieres a esos mariquitas que tienen remeras azules y cortos negros como tú?- Zim sonrió

-A esos me refiero Zim- Dib sonrió confiadamente

Zim tan solo comenzó a reírse por lo alto.

-¡Estúpido mono! ¡Estúpido mono!- Zim se agarró el estomago, se estaba doblando de la risa

-¡¿De que te estas riendo alíen?

-Te pregunte que si tu equipo eran esos mariquitas vestidos como tu… y tu respondiste que si- seguía riéndose

-¡Deja de reírte Zim! Por lo menos no visto de rosa como otras personas que conozco…- Dib miró como Zim se quedaba serio… había dado en el clavo- ¿y que tienes eh? ¿Cómo respondes a eso que te dije?

-¡La milicia elite Irken utiliza estos uniformes! ¡No tienes porque burlarte!- Zim cerro el puño frente a la cara de Dib- ¡Tonto niño cabezón!

-¡Que no estoy cabezón! ¡¿Cuándo lo vas a entender tonto extraterrestre?

Siguieron discutiendo sin importarles que la gente los mirara, a ellos no les importaban los demás cuando discutían… cuando de pronto, dejaron de escuchar los gritos de la gente que presenciaba el partido.

-Y es por eso que creo que eres un humano cabezón- Zim se sentó de nuevo, cerró sus ojos, cruzo los brazos por enfrente de su pecho y le enseño la lengua a Dib, sin embargo, no obtuvo gritos como respuesta, Zim abrió los ojos- ¿Dib?

-Mira la pantalla gigante Zim…- el pelinegro señalo la pantalla que mostraba el espectáculo de medio tiempo y que flotaba del otro lado de la cancha, y valla espectáculo

Zim giró su cabeza hacia donde Dib señalaba.

-¡¿Qué estamos haciendo en la pantalla?- pregunto Zim exaltado- ¿¡Miraron toda la pelea!

-No me preocupa lo que hallan mirado- Dib se acomodo los lentes, su voz denotaba preocupación- ¿has escuchado lo que tienen que hacer dos personas que aparecen en una de las pantallas de cualquier evento deportivo?- Dib estaba sonrojado

-No… -Zim también se había preocupado por el tono de voz de su enemigo- ¿q… que tienen que hacer?- pregunto con nerviosismo

Dib se acerco a la cabeza de Zim y le dijo algo justo sobre la nuca, tratando de que sus antenas captaran el sonido… Zim tan solo se hizo hacia atrás y su cara mostraba sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué cosa?- gritó Zim

-Asi como lo escuchaste…

-Zim no se rebajara a hacer tal cosa… Zim jamás haría algo como eso- dijo con tono de molestia, el no haría eso

-Tienes razón Zim… esa es una creencia estúpida- Dib parecía un tanto triste, ya no se escuchaba como si quisiera pelear, solo tenia la cabeza gacha

-¿Dib?- Zim no obtuvo respuesta

-Ya me voy Zim, no se para que me quedo aquí si…- Dib sintió que lo tomaban por la barbilla y giraban su rostro, de un momento a otro miro el rostro de Zim muy cerca- ¡¿Qué diablos estas…- Dib no pudo completar aquella frase, sentía una lengua en su boca que le impedía seguir hablando.

En un principio se sentía extraño… aquella lengua era un tanto rasposa; miro a Zim a los ojos, esos ojos violetas que nunca antes había visto a tanta cercanía, miro como Zim cerraba sus ojos, el (Dib) también los cerro, se dejo llevar por aquellos labios que jamás penso sentir, tomo a Zim por la nuca y siguió besándolo… unos instantes después se separaron.

-Le acabo de dar mi primer beso a mi enemigo- dijo en un tono apenas audible- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Zim…- no pudo terminar de decir la pregunta, de nuevo su enemigo lo besaba, apasionadamente como antes, se separaron

-No lo se… solo fue como un impulso, y la razón del porque lo repetí es porque me gusta como sabe tu boca humano- Zim sonrió, tenía tomado de la mano a Dib

-_'¿porque le gusto el sabor de mi boca?… en ese caso'- _Dib tomo a Zim por la barbilla y lo beso, esta vez el era el que había tomado la iniciativa del beso, se separo y le sonrió a Zim

Zim sonrió, miro que Dib estaba claramente sonrojado, y el (Zim) sentía sus mejillas un tanto tibias, aparentemente el también estaba sonrojado.

-¿Miramos el partido tranquilos Zim?- el pelinegro preguntó sonriente, pero después recibió otro beso, tal parecía que a Zim le había gustado la idea de besarlo

-Esta bien humano…- Zim comenzó a jalar la mano del pelinegro- pero primero quiero que…- Zim se quedo en silencio y miraba con sorpresa detrás de Dib

-¿Qué tienes Zim?

Zim señalo detrás de Dib, este volteo.

-Papá… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí sentado?

-Lo suficiente como para ver lo que hacías…. Fui por tu hermana, no quería que se quedara sola en casa, pero continua con lo que haces…- Membrana miraba al frente, procuraba no mirar a Dib

-Papá… mirare el partido contigo y… ¡Zim deja de tirar mi brazo!- Dib noto que Zim seguía jalando su brazo

Zim se acercó a Dib y lo beso de nuevo, mas apasionado que antes, el pelinegro (Zim) metió su mano debajo de la camiseta de Dib, se separo.

-Quiero que me acompañes al baño- Zim miro pervertidamente a Dib- además tu padre dijo que continuáramos- en esta ocasión lo jalo mas fuerte, haciendo que Dib se levantara, se lo llevo casi arrastrando

-Zim… pero mi papá….

-Estará bien… -Zim lamió sus labios (los de el, Zim) mientras miraba a Dib, se fueron juntos hasta el baño, a Dib no le quedaba de otra mas que dejarse llevar por lo que viniera después…- te dije que después de todo si eras mariquita Dib-humano- Zim sonrió

-¡Pues tu también lo eres extraterrestre!- Dib gritó agitando el brazo que le quedaba libre

-Eso ya lo sabia desde que te conocí humano- Zim sonrió, tal parecía que el ya tenia conocimiento de sus sentimientos hacia Dib desde hacía tiempo

Los gritos se escuchaban mas que los de la multitud gritándole a sus equipos.

-Mi hijo… tarde que temprano ocurriría esto…- Membrana se golpeo la frente al ver como su hijo era arrastrado probablemente a perder su virginidad con aquel extraterrestre- tan solo espero que no lo multen por hacerlo en un lugar publico…

-¡VAMOS MARIQUITAS! ¡VAMOS MARIQUITAS! !Weeeeeahahhehhhh¡- Gir gritó apoyando a los de remera azul…

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo- oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, esperen mas como estos porque traigo ideas de a montones… puedo decirles que el siguiente… creo que se llamará ANOREXIA… con esto tratare de dar un mensaje, pero espérenlo, aun no lo escribo, pero lo escribiré, lo prometo como la invasora elite que soy /mano solemnemente levantada en forma de promesa/

Nos vemos luego, acepto sugerencias para fics…

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
